It's a Secret
by angeloflight125
Summary: We know that Harm killed his sister, and we know why and how. But how did he get Greta outside, how did she die, how did she react? This is the story of Greta's death. This is also my first fanfic, so please be nice!
1. Version 1

**Disclaimer****- I don't own Young Justice, but if I did, there would be, like, 5 more seasons. **

* * *

Greta went outside to meet her brother in the backyard. He had been digging a hole back there for a while. When Greta asked him about it, he said, "It's a Secret." She had told him, he should've fixed the fence instead. But he said digging the hole was more important. It was night-time and Greta was wondering what her brother wanted to show her.

"Billy?" Greta asked, as he walked out of the house with a hand behind his back, "What did you need to show to me or talk to me about back here?"

"I just need to say, I'm sorry," he said, without looking up at her, "You are the only thing I care about, the only thing in my way."

"What do you mean?" Greta asks, taking a step back.

Greta takes another step back and is right next to the hole in the fence. Billy raised his dagger from behind him, and stabbed her through the heart, where her cloak would hide the wound. Greta gasped, eyes wide, her body heavy, her mind surprised. She turned her head to look through the hole in the fence. She saw the building across the street. Abel's House of Secrets. But Greta only saw the part of the sign. The only part of it that was lit up with a bright pink light.

_Secret_

Then her vision went black,, and she found herself in the dark, alone for a while, as a secret. Until one day she saw a light and flew up towards it. And saw two girls, an archer and a magician, fighting her brother, who was wearing something different from what she remembered, and was holding what looked like an old arm and a sword. She looked around, and saw she was alone in an alley. She could only say one thing. So she whispered,

"Secret"

* * *

**Author's Note-**

**I hope you guys liked this. It's my first fanfic so, can you please be nice?**

**I just wrote this because I was thinking about Young Justice and I recently watched Secret and it was one of my favorite episodes and I didn't really see any other stories like this... so, here it is!**

**Also, please review and read the second version (which is basically this one but with more detail.)**

**angeloflight**


	2. Version 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. Or else the season 2 would have the same characters as season 1 and i would wave the invasion in season 3.**

* * *

Greta hadn't thought much about her brother's behavior. She thought about the back yard where her brother had dug a had been digging a hole back there for a while. She had told him, he should've fixed the fence instead. But he said digging the hole was more important.

Greta was cleaning her room when Billy locked himself in his room and did stuff. She didn't know what because the door was locked. But she could hear paper being crumpled or her brother talking to himself in whispers, sometimes. Once she heard him say the word Harm. Everything else was too quiet for her to hear anything but his voice. She didn't think it mattered enough to go check what he was doing. Greta was sure he was fine. About the same time he said 'Harm', he started digging.

Greta walked out of her room after cleaning it and making her bed. She walked down the hallways, through the kitchen, and opened the back door. She went outside to meet her brother in the backyard. It was night time and Greta was wondering what her brother wanted to show her.

"Billy?" Greta asked, as he walked out of the house with a hand behind his back, "What did you need to show to me or talk to me about back here?"

"I just need to say, I'm sorry," he said, without looking up at her, "You are the only thing I care about, the only thing in my way."

"What do you mean?" Greta asks, taking a step back.

Greta takes another step back and is right next to the hole in the fence. Billy raised his dagger from behind him, and stabbed her through the heart, where her cloak would hide the wound. Greta gasped, eyes wide, her body heavy, her mind surprised. She turned her head to look through the hole in the fence. She saw the building across the street. Abel's House of Secrets. But Greta only saw the part of the sign. The only part of it that was lit up with a bright pink light.

_Secret_

Then her vision went black,, and she found herself in the dark, alone for a while, as a secret. Until one day she saw a light and flew up towards it. And saw two girls, an archer and a magician, fighting her brother, who was wearing something different from what she remembered, and was holding what looked like an old arm and a sword. She looked around, and saw she was alone in an alley. She could only say one thing. So she whispered,

"Secret"

* * *

**Author's Note- This is my first fanfic so please be nice.**

**I wrote this because I was thinking about Young Justice and I have recently watched the episode Secrets. This is the second version because I thought some people might think the first one is too short. I'll make a more detailed version later. And maybe the episode Secret's from Greta's view.**

**Review please!**

**angeloflight**


End file.
